John Chapman Wiki
The Humility of John Chapman It is no easy task to fit a leader we know to the description of Lao Tzu's definition of the 'best' leader "A leader is best when people barely know he exists, when his work is done, his aim fulfilled, they will say: we did it ourselves." The definition contains multiple elements of truth, but perhaps its most core theme, is the theme of humility. One leader that has inspired me has been the evangelist John Charles Chapman (23 July 1930 – 16 November 2012) for displaying this virtue of servant leadership. Affectionately known as 'Chappo' by Christians both domestically and internationally, John Chapman is most widely known as a preacher, bible teacher and evangelist heavily involved in the Anglican Diocese of Sydney. Both his life and teaching reinforce the notion, as with Tzu’s, that despite his gifting as a highly capable and greatly respected Christian leader, Chappo is most appropriately recognised as a leader characterised by humility. Born in St George Public Hospital on the 23rd of July 1930, Chappo was the second son of Albury and Muriel Chapman. Raised in a working-class home in Oately NSW, Chapman’s family were not Church folk. However, as a result of one of John’s school friends unknowingly sharing the Christian message with him during school, John at age 16 gave his life to Jesus Christ and was converted. Some of the earliest influences upon John’s evangelistic zeal was his early encounters with the Anglican youth department and their youth camps, which John was first exposed to during his final year of Sydney’s Teacher’s College. Having trained at Sydney’s school design and technology teacher, Chapman was first appointed to teach in 1952 at Tamworth and Manilla High schools on a five-year bond. Whilst working in Armidale, John’s gift and passion for teaching and explaining the bible was seen through his work as the youthworker for the Anglican diocese whilst assisting local parish ministry. It was during his five years in Armidale that John Chapman and his close friend Peter Chiswell envisioned an evangelical change within the diocese, namely, transforming parish by having the bible clearly explained to parishioners and ultimately electing an evangelical bishop. For two brief years, Chappo returned to Sydney to complete his theological study at Moore Theological College. Returning to Armidale in 1960 it would only be till 1965 that the synod of the diocese would meet and elect an evangelical bishop. A choice which has made the Armidale diocese perhaps the evangelical diocese throughout the evangelical communion. An event largely attributed to the leadership of Chappo. Following his return to Sydney, in 1968 Chappo became the Director of the Anglican Department of Evangelism in Sydney where he would serve for 25 years. In addition, John would serve with University missions, ministry training schemes, the faculty of Moore College whilst maintaining his itinerant preaching ministry. Throughout is whole life Chapman remained a single man but through his ministry was adopted into hundreds of families as one of their own. Whilst I did not ever have the joy of meeting Chappo, I feel that I have met him through the lives of those who knew him briefly and intimately. His care for people, and eagerness to listen more than speaking has been revealed to me through the relationships I hold within the Sydney Church. His life is inspirational to me not because of his accomplishments nor because of his style of living, but because his was a life of humility. When it comes to engaging with any community, not least the Church, there are many conflicts with both people and their circumstances. However, having read of Chappo and heard of him extensively one of the core traits he possessed was his humble and servant hearted service, he would seek to put the needs of others above himself. It was a trait he never lost; it only ever grew. The humility he possessed was not given to him at birth. But through his encounter and service with the church in Armidale and Sydney John grew in his humility by putting the needs and urgency of the Diocese’ vision over his own future. However, the root of his humility remains in his deep and profound conviction of the Gospel of Jesus Christ. One where every day, whether good or bad, he would have to remind himself of the love and forgiveness he found in Christ. Greatly remembered and deeply adored, the memory of John Chapman lives in on the lives of those he so humbly served. During his life the Church in Sydney and Armidale saw many victories, church growth and maturity. They gave the credit to Chappo. He, of course, would have made it out like he was hardly there. Reference List: Chapman, J.C.'' "A Fresh Start''". Sydney: Matthias Media, 1998. Chapman, J.C.'' "Know and Tell the Gospel''". Sydney: Matthias Media, 1998. Chapman, J.C.'' "Setting Hearts on Fire''". Sydney: Matthias Media, 1998. Lane, A. "Learning from the Legacy of John Charles Chapman". Melbourne, Adrian Lane, 2015. Mansfield, David. "The Chappo Collection: life, laughter, leadership, love in the Lord Jesus Christ". ''Sydney: Grace Abounding Books, 2017. Orphwood, M. "''Chappo: For the Sake of the Gospel". Sydney: Eagleswift Press, 1995. Category:Browse